Praline Hair, Emerald Eyes, and a Bad Attitude
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: One night while on a lone patrol, Raphael spots yet another damsel in distress and quickly comes to rescue her from the hands of a couple lust-driven men. However, once he gets there, Raphael realizes that he wasn't needed in the first place. She fought the men back all on her own. Once they get to know each other better over the summer, he begins to fall for her.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey, y'all! Please leave your thoughts in the comments and let me know if you have any suggestions or advice! That'd be great! I should be updating soon. This fanfic is mostly based upon the 2012 Ninja Turtles, but there are a couple things from the other versions I'll be using in here. I'll tell y'all what's what before each chapter.

 _Chapter One_

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

All throughout the streets of the wide and vast New York, I kept hearing Gabby's voice in the back of my head, yelling at me for never coming back into the apartment after night. We'd only been in New York for half a week, and I just couldn't resist the calling every night to come and explore the depths of the metropolis. Moving from Georgia to New York over the summer wasn't exactly what Gabby and I'd had in mind before we both went off to college. We knew that we wanted to be together over the summer, but weren't really sure what to spend it doing. I remember having a conversation over the both of us hiking the Appalachian Trail, but we decided it would take longer than the entire summer to do that. I then spoke to her about going to New York. She'd never been, and I'd only gone once on a week long school field trip in the seventh grade.

We planned the trip to New York months and months before we even graduated high school. That's just how excited we both were. I'm going to miss her so much when I go to a separate college, as we've been best friends ever since we were born.

Although I've been dreaming of this trip since forever, and although we've been best friends for all eternity, she can still get on my nerves sometimes with her bickering about how I never stay inside and are always wanting to go outside. I can't help it; I just love to explore nature, and being outside in New York (at night) gives me an energy and a vivacity that I can find nowhere else.

While staring up at the larger-than-life buildings in front of me, I heard distant voices somewhere in the alleyway behind me. The medial of the city that holds all those glittering buildings wasn't far off, but just because they were there, didn't mean that abandoned alleyways weren't close by... or what I thought was abandoned.

Before I could scream, before I could yelp, before I could even breathe, a movement so swift caught me off guard and pulled me downward. A clammy, sweaty hand was grabbing onto my leg and hauling me back into the alleyway.

My arms flailed around aimlessly, attempting to attack whatever was preventing me from standing. I felt stuck, glued together in a thousand microscopic pieces that somehow ended up making my body. My heart felt as though it were being torn apart by wild dogs in the night, blood spewing and veins popping from the fear scorching throughout my body.

Hot breath was floating down my back, causing shivers to appear, when a voice as gruff as wood in the winter whispered, "Looks like we've caught ourselves a good one tonight. She'll do."

My mind fixated on the dark, pupil-less, soul-consuming eyes that were traveling all the way across my body. Once I saw him, once I felt the clammy hands that had pulled me down bring me back up to stand, I knew exactly what was going to happen.

Suddenly, my body trembled with rage at the thought of my life ending this way. No! This is what happens to trashy girls who have no future. This is what happens to girls who don't have a home. I was too good for these men; I didn't belong to them. I wanted to bite them and tear their heads off, but the man behind me was holding me so tightly that I couldn't.

"Looky here."

"What?" asked the man I was struggling to get away from.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a Georgia Peach for tonight," and with that, he traced the outline of Georgia (my home state) that was etched into my Southern Belle Designers shirt. "Ain't from around here, hon? You must be lost, not being from the big city. Don't worry, we'll show you around."

He laughed a gruesome smoker's cough, the smell of cigarettes making its way down into my lungs. His friend laughed as well.

Once he found out that I was from Georgia, I became so enraged I could barely see straight. "I'll rip you apart!" I yelled without thinking, soon beginning to fight my way out of the man's grasp.

"Yep! I knew this one was a fighter! She's strong for such a pretty one, but I'm stronger."

"Listen! She even has that country accent! Why don't you serve us up some good, down-home cooking tonight?"

He laughed once again and I saw him pull out a shiny blade from his pocket.

"I don't know, Levi," said the one holding me, "she might be one you wanna save for later."

"Alright. You can serve us some of that country-cooking later." He then lowered the knife and put his wrinkly hand up to my face. I saw his devilish features: wide-set eyes, the grin of a Cheshire cat, and yellowish-tan skin that would make anyone holler. His meaty fingers were making their way down onto my cheek, which was too much for me, so I made my jaws clamp down on them.

With a move I'd learned about in middle school from a defensive program, I slid my foot down the man's leg who was holding me and dug deep so that he could feel the shooting pain he deserved. I'd never been taught how to fight, but I was glad that I was strong and active enough to put up at least a bit of a quarrel.

I saw both men clamping down to where I had hurt them, and a sense of pride surged through me. A glimmer then caught my eye. It was the knife one of them was about to use on me, and it was in plain sight, lying on the concrete. I knelt down to pick it up and soon pointed it at the two of them.

I felt so strong and powerful, but at the same time, I was horrified and blood still curdling. "Maybe another time I'll serve y'all some down-home cooking. But right now, it's best if you both run, before I. Serve. You. Now get!" I yelled with such ferocity and passion that it scared the both of them out of the alleyway.

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of _Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)_**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: All characters look like they do from the 2012 series. Thanks for all the wonderful comments I've received!

 _ **Chapter Two**  
_

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

I was relieved they were gone, but the encounter sucked all the life out of me. It tortured me and beat me up. All the adrenaline that had surged through my body, all the anger I had defended myself with, and all the pride of my homeland left me. I sunk to the freezing concrete and began to sob.

"Wow," a voice from the shadows whispered. My head popped up in curiosity, but also fear. What if another one of their buddies had been hiding in the shadows this entire time?

As I picked myself back up, I watched a figure climb out of the dark hole it was in and run like its life depended on it. I caught a glimpse of emerald eyes, just like mine, and a flash of red around them. It was a green figure, and it was human, but at the same time wasn't.

I began to panic from all the excitement and trauma I'd been through and almost left to go call 911. If it hadn't been for the figure lifting up a nearby sewer top and then escaping down into it, I probably would have. But my curiosity took over and I decided to follow.

* * *

 _Raphael's P.O.V._

"Raph, you're fifteen minutes early! Your shifts still on."

"Don't you think I already know that?" I whispered under my breath, annoyed by Leo.

"Well? Are you going to complete it?"

"I'm already here, ain't I? Fifteen minutes don't matter." Maybe he'll shut up if I just stop talking. It's not like he hasn't cut shifts early either.

Eventually, Leo growled, but I didn't care. All I could think about was that country girl who almost got raped. While sitting down on the couch and watching TV, it felt almost like the screen was sucking my soul out, until nothing was left but the thought of her. I guess now that I'm here, a part of me wants to go back and finish off those scoundrels. But I decided that she got those men pretty good and to have fun with them another night.

I try focusing on the TV, but can't because of her. She was so strong, and also didn't look half bad either. And then the end, when she whooped the two of them pretty bad! That was the best part! Although those things are good to think over, it's hard not to ponder about whether or not she saw me. It was a close call, but I'm not sure if she did or not. I'd decided to head back to the sewer anyway. In a little while, I'll probably forget about it and go to bed.

* * *

I woke up to squealing and the sound of feet pounding on the ground. I'd fallen asleep on the couch, and now all my brothers were waking up to the same sounds as I. Leo was already up and running after something.

"What now?" I almost yelled out.

"There's a girl here," Mikey voiced. That woke me up. Suddenly, the world came into view and I could think straight. All the weight was lifted off my shoulders as I saw the same girl who had fought against those two rapists, staring straight at me. I knew she was okay, and I finally knew whether or not she had seen me. But now there was another problem: How were we going to explain all this to her?

I saw her two orbs eyeing me in the soul, ripping it out. Her sharp features and naturally arched eyebrows only made it worse... the way she stared straight through you. "You!" she screamed.

My brothers turned to face me. "You know her?" they all said at once, but soon the confusion ended and dissipated into panic. The girl began to turn around and run; Leo, at once, frigidly ran after her for all of our safeties.

Only a few moments later, did she come back, with a stricken look of fear spread out across her face. One thing I was not expecting was for her to come sprinting up to me. "You were the thing I saw!" she yelled out, with eyes red and dazed.

"She must delusional," said Donnie from the corner.

"You mean, this is all a dream?" she asked, beginning to hyperventilate, and for some reason, still trying to escape from Leo's grasp. "Am I just in shock or something? Please tell me!"

"Make her be quiet, Leo! I've got to go get some things for hyperventilation and delusion. What if Master Splinter comes?"

"Yeah, Donnie, I'll keep her quiet. Raph, come here and help." Leo gestured for me to come over.

I saw her frustrated eyes fixate on me, and for some reason, she seemed to be calling out to me, as if I had all the answers. "Please tell me what's going on," she halfway demanded.

"Yeah, Raph, get to telling! Who is she?" Mikey laughed.

"Shut up, Mikey! I don't know her!"

"But she knows you!" He just can't get enough of himself today.

"If you don't shut up-"

"Okay, okay." Leo calmed us down. "Just get to talking, Raph."

I'd had enough of my brothers for one day, even though it was night, so I just decided to ignore them and focus on her. "What a fight you put up," I said.

This seemed to take the exhaustion from her eyebrows, and the stress lines across her forehead faded into what was almost a sincere grin. "Yeah, that was awful. I hope I never have to go through that again."

"You won't." The words almost popped out of my mouth. I didn't even know I'd said them.

"Okay, I've got some things for hyperventilation and delusion," said Donnie, coming down from his lab.

"I don't think she needs them anymore."

"I don't, just... please explain to me what's happening. Am I seeing things?"

"No," a voice not too far away said, full and clear in its decision.

We all gasped together, realizing that it was Master Splinter who had just walked in.

"Oh, now I know I'm dead," said the girl as she looked over to Splinter.

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of _Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)_**


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Splinter's background story is from the 2012 series, but the story of how the Turtles got mutated is from the 1987 series. They got mutated from the toxic waste. The mutation is kind of my own thing from there. Again, thanks for all the amazing comments! This story's getting popular so fast and I just wanted to thank everyone who's read it so far! Please leave comments on how often y'all think I should update. I'm trying every four days, does this work for everyone?

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _Raphael's P.O.V._

Once Master Splinter walked into the room, everybody tensed up. Most of all, the girl did, so much so I thought she might start screaming or attempt running off again. I'm so glad she didn't.

Sensei eyed her with rich, milky brown eyes, and she eyed him back with striking, fiery emerald ones. "Do not be afraid. We are all here to help you. You may call me Splinter."

"Hi," she replied, voice cracking.

"I understand that you are very confused, and I must admit that I am too." Looking up at me, he said, "Isn't that right, Raphael?"

In that one moment, I'm sure that my face went pale from the accusation. I'd been caught red-shelled, and I knew I couldn't get out of this one. "Well, you see, Sensei-"

"No need for explanations. We will talk about this all later." Looking back to the girl, with a face like stone, he asked, "What is your name?"

"Scarlett Elaine Jackson."

Scarlett Elaine. The name melted into my mind and left a large, gaping hole. I wanted to say her name at least once so that I could taste the sweet letters on my tongue. Her name was luscious, and yet spicy with a fiery kick, just like the fight she'd put up (just like the words she'd said to those men). The words that wouldn't leave.

"Alright, Scarlett, I suppose you're ready for an explanation, am I correct?" She nodded sincerely and whole-heartedly. "Of course."

I began to zone out, because of hearing the story over how we were all mutated many times. Once every year on our birthdays was enough, and then the times with April, Casey, April's dad, and so on. But as the story went on, I couldn't help notice Scarlett getting more and more fascinated. All the lines were connected about how we were once turtles, and how Splinter was once human.

"I was hoping for a job to come along that would not be too challenging. Eventually, a job opened for a sewer-line re-constructor, and I decided to take it since all other jobs seemed to stay occupied." She laughed at that. "However, one of the first times I went to rebuild a sewer line, toxic waste began to pour out of it! Four baby turtles I had petted earlier were all covered in it, and so was I. Over the course of a few seconds, a change occurred to all of us. I became what I am now, and the four baby turtles became what you see in front of you." He then reached his arm out to all of us. Mikey seemed proud to be pointed out specifically, and I had to admit I was a bit fond of myself too at that moment.

"So, the toxic waste somehow mutated all y'all?" she asked, with a beautiful Southern accent.

"Yes. I understand it can be very hard to take in all at once. There are others who know the story besides you. Perhaps they can help you cope with it."

"Really!? Who are they?" She gasped.

* * *

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

After hearing the incredible story over all the mutants, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Splinter was very old and wise, so I knew I could always come to him for advice. Mikey, I learned his name quickly, was a chatterbox who I couldn't help but laugh at. The other three didn't talk very much, especially Raphael. When he'd said "Wow" after I defeated those two men, and the words of comfort he'd expressed to me before Master Splinter came in have what really calmed me down. I felt much more confident in myself whenever he talked, but again, that's only if he would.

Also, the mutants had told me about two other people they knew who visited quite a lot: April and Casey. Mikey had showed me pictures on his "T-Phone" of them and told me a bit about the two. I was glad that there were other people who knew about the mutants. It made me feel less anxious about the whole situation.

Right now, we're all hanging out in the living room. Mikey had asked me about the encounter I'd had, and if I was scared or not. I replied, "Heck, yeah, I was scared! Would you be happy if two men came up to you and started touching you in yo' no-no spots!?" Some of his questions were downright ridiculous, but I didn't mind answering, as it was exciting and invigorating just to laugh and talk to all of them.

"How did you harm that one guy who was holding you? I forgot," said Raph.

"Oh, that. Well, come over here and I'll show you," I said, making sure my voice had a menacing tone to it whilst eyes flashing vividly.

"Oooh..." all of the turtles sounded at once while Raphael blushed and stared at the floor. He seemed rather vulnerable to me, and I liked to toy around with him.

"Shut up," he said to his brothers, obviously annoyed, but at the same time willing. He came straight up to me.

"Alright, well, I learned this in a defensive class in seventh grade. I randomly thought of it while that man was holding me, and I knew I had to get out." I picked my foot up and put it right below Raph's knee. He tensed up as I did. "Then you just scrape down the leg real hard until it hits their foot."

"Ouch!" they all yelped.

"Oh, so you're not actually gonna do it?" Raphael challenged me, with arms crossed.

"Not unless you want me to," I said with a light smirk and a devilish grin. I tried to intimidate him, which seemed to work for a while. It was a playful intimidation, but also, I found it a bit flirty (so I backed down) soon realizing that it was getting extremely late. Raphael stared at the floor for the longest amount of time, arms still crossed. I couldn't tell what his emotions were. He was the only turtle who I couldn't read. One minute he would be silent, the next asking me to do something, the next challenging me, and then silent once more.

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of _Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)_**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

"I think it's time for me to go," I said, putting out a fake yawn. The turtles said their farewells, and I did too. But before I left to go up-top, Leo stopped me dead in my tracks. He had his hand wrapped tightly around my arm, and for a split second, I didn't know what to think as a shooting pain went into it. The pain was soon gone, but all I could wrap my head around was that the turtles were traitors. I thought I could trust them!

"Scarlett, you've got to promise me (all of us) something."

Soon my panic turned into curiosity. "What?"

"That you won't tell anyone about us." His dead stare was cold and harsh, gnawing away at my head, making me overthink coming down here and the wonderful times we'd all had.

But I wanted to see these guys more; it was almost like having my old friends back that I'd graduated with, even though I would never get them back. "I promise," I said.

* * *

 _Third person P.O.V._

Leo stared off into space, watching while Donnie worked away in his lab. "Leo, did you get that tracker into her?"

"I did. Right into her arm." A wave of guilt fell over him suddenly. "I like her, Don, I really do, but I don't feel like she's trustworthy enough yet. We only just met her."

"Exactly, and if she spills, we'll know about it from the tracker."

Again, Leo looked to the floor and attempted hiding his emotions. He felt it was wrong to track someone as good as her, but knew that it was all just a precaution.

* * *

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

Usually, when I wake up every morning, I feel groggy and never motivated to do anything. But this morning when I woke up, only after six or seven hours of sleep, I felt rejuvenated and so full of sincere joy. This has never happened before. Waking up and feeling so fresh, so ready to start the day, so happy. I felt like a kid again, and the joy I used to feel from playing under the honey-golden Georgia sun with my neighbors and best friend, Gabby, was the same joy I felt in that one moment whilst waking up.

The joy soon dissipated, however. Perhaps it was because thoughts of going to college made their way into my mind, or thoughts of missing my old friends that I'll never see again, and so on and so forth. For one moment, I was a child and indulged in it. For one moment and one moment only. Because all over again, I became sad. So many times I can be happy, rambunctious, in complete joy, and then just get so down in the dumps I won't rise back up again for a while.

"Scarlett!" I heard Gabby's voice exasperate as she came in through the door.

"Hey, girl! Where were you last night? You weren't here when I came back to the apartment and-"

"No, where were you last night?" she butted in. "Girl, you gotta get your act together. I told you not to stay out there for so long, and then you don't come back until the next day? I frickin' called the police and everything, and had to spend the night at the police station."

"Are you serious?" I practically yelled. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd gone to all that trouble! I was gonna come back last night, but-" I almost spilled about nearly getting raped and the mutants.

"But what?"

I quickly came up with the simplest lie I could at the time. "I got lost, and I didn't have my cell phone with me so I couldn't get directions back to the apartment."

"Oh, okay. Well, you'll have to explain that to the policemen when they come here to investigate. I'll go ahead and call them and tell them that you're back."

"Alright."

* * *

The policemen were soon at our apartment, and I told them the lie about how I was lost and didn't have my cellphone with me at the time. That's when one replied, "This is a reason why you should always have your phone with you." I became rather angry with him at that comment, as I don't like the over-usage of technology in this country, and other countries as well. I try to keep my cell phone usage at a minimum so that I can spend more time with other people, friends, and family. It's not like you need your cell phone with you at all times of the day.

After that, Gabby and I both went out to lunch together. I'm so glad I have a friend like her, always there for me, and even calling the police and spending the night at the police station if I'm nowhere to be found. I came back early this morning and had the intention to call her and let her know I was there, but fell asleep instantly and didn't get the chance to.

Once lunch ended, Gabby and I came back to the apartment. She wanted to go to a local shop and get a couple groceries for us, and I said I would stay here as I didn't really care to see the New York City version of a supermarket.

Three urgent taps on the window awoke me from my train of thought, and suddenly my heart escalated as jolts of fear ran up and down my spine. Who was at the window? What did they want from me? I knew there was a smaller building right next to our skyscraper, and that someone could've easily climbed across it and gotten to our window, but who would do such a thing?

I carefully shuffled my feet over to the window, and soon noticed that it was... why it was Raphael!

All the burdens that had been laid out upon my shoulders lifted at the thought of my new friend being here. I opened the window quickly and hastily, soon asking him, "What're you doing here?"

He seemed to blush, and would not make eye contact with me for some reason. His expressions were so bland and tasteless, almost as if he were mad at something, but at the same time, I just couldn't tell. "Well, Donnie wanted me to give this to you."

I looked down at what he held in his hand. It was some strange version of an iPhone, but with a turtle shell as the case. "What's this?" I asked, grabbing it from him.

"A T-Phone, in case you want to call just us."

"Oh, thanks!" I said. He began to turn back around and walk away, but I stopped him. "Wait! Don't you wanna stay for a couple minutes?"

He looked back at me and, rather excitedly, voiced, "Sure!"

* * *

If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of _Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)_**


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey, y'all! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments, and also, I'm holding a contest to see who can come up with the best nickname for Scarlett! Mikey's trying to come up with a nickname for her in this chapter, and I thought this would be a good contest to hold.

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

I was willing to get to learn more about my new friend, Raphael. All of the mutants interested me, but none more than Raphael, simply because of the way he acted.

"Sure!" he yelled in answer to me.

"Come on in." He climbed through the window quickly and glanced around. "Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Nah... but this place-it's a lot nicer than the lair."

I laughed. "You don't say?"

"Smells better too."

"Yeah, well that's 'cause I pick out the air freshener scents; not Gabby."

He chuckled, then asked, "Who's Gabby?"

"That's my roommate." I walked over to our nightstand, picked up my phone, and searched for a picture of her. "Here she is. We've been best friends as long as I can remember. I knew her from the moment she was born."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. We both went out for lunch today, and, oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe the things we saw on the way there!"

"What?" He seemed rather interested in what I had to say, but at the same time, still with that monotonous, ever-lasting, bland look on his face.

"Well, as we were going down the street, there were some naked girls standing there taking pictures of people! I and Gabby both just stood there shocked! We didn't know what to think! The girls both had American flags painted on their chests and-ugh! It was just sickening, and what're you supposed to do if you've got kids with you?"

"Wow... I guess you're just not used to New York!" He chuckled. "But that's alright, I bet you'll learn how it is here in no time!"

"I don't know, I been a country girl all my life," I said temptingly, playfully challenging his logic.

"Well, I could teach you, I guess. I just wish I coulda been there to see those two girls. Lucky."

"You pervert!" I gasped, soon jokingly punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he yelped, groping onto his arm where I'd hit him, a smile soon forming onto his lips.

"That's what you get!" I laughed.

Suddenly, a couple knocks sounded from the door.

"Oh, that's Gabby!" I shrieked, terrified of her coming in and finding Raphael. But as I turned and was about to tell him to escape as quickly and quietly as possible, he was already gone. Raphael had vanished out of thin air, and for a second, I began to contemplate whether or not he'd even been in this room at all.

* * *

 _Raphael's P.O.V._

"You want some mountain dew, bro?" Casey asked me as he opened the fridge. "Hey, Ice Kitty."

"Nah... I'm good," I said, laying my head down on the table.

I heard him slurping as he came to sit back down at the kitchen table, consumed in my thoughts of Scarlett. She didn't punch like April, who had soft, accurate punches, but rather, punched more like me. Just being with her, along with her bubbly personality and not just her tough streak, made me feel so much more sure of myself.

"So, tell me more about this 'Scarlett' girl," he said, propping his feet up on the table and sitting back in his chair. "She hot?"

For some reason, anger suddenly poured over me like a red-hot, spicy river of blood; I was clothed in it and couldn't get away. "No! Why would you think she'd be hot!?" I yelled, standing up and kicking back my chair.

"Dude, what's gotten into you? Chill."

"You know what? Whatever. I don't care! If you're gonna hit on every girl you see or get interested in every girl you hear about, not my problem!" I left off with that and stormed off, wishing that he would leave the lair, instead of me having to go to my room. Stupid Casey! He can be such an idiot sometimes, and it's not my problem, but I have to get caught in the middle of it all. I have to get caught in the middle of everything it seems.

It took me awhile to calm down, but I finally did after laying down on my bed for a bit. However, soon, more and more thoughts of Scarlett began to infiltrate my head. Why had I, all of a sudden, gotten mad at Casey over a question that I was used to him asking me?

The question soon drifted farther and farther away as I sank down into my bed, fading into a pure, crystal-clear background of sleep and rejuvenation.

* * *

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

Gabby had already fallen asleep, and I was curious as to what the Turtles were up to. I tried to remember my way to the lair, and it took me a couple minutes once I got under the manhole, because of all the tunnels, but I did get there eventually.

Walking past the security markers of the old subway station, and into the lair, I noticed big smiles all around.

"Hey, Scarlett!" Mikey voiced, approaching. "Man, we gotta come up with a nickname for you. Scarlett's just too serious.

I laughed. "What? I like my name. I don't need a nickname!"

"Oh, yes you do, and fast! Hmm... let me put some thought into this."

Mikey turned back to the couch in thought, while a girl I'd never seen before walked up to me. "Hello!" she said. I noticed that she had bright, blue eyes and fiery red hair, the kind of hair I wish I could've inherited from my Irish grandmother. Her facial features were smooth and dotted with light freckles. "I'm April, and this is Casey." She gestured over to a sketchy-looking teenage boy, with hockey gear strapped around him. There was something that set me off about him, perhaps his menacing grin, but I decided not to dwell on it.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett."

"Come over here, I'm sure you've met the guys, right?"

"Yep! 'Bout scared me half to death the first time I saw them, but I guess I'm somewhat getting used to them."

"I got you. It was the same way with me at first too."

I glanced over to the purple-masked and blue-masked turtles. "I'm sorry, but I think I forgot y'all's names. Either that or I got them mixed up." I pointed to the one with the purple mask, and said, "You're Leonardo, right?"

"Donatello," he said, with a light smile.

"Oh, okay! I got them mixed up then. Where... where's Raphael? He came by my apartment earlier."

For the first time, I heard Casey speak. "Yeah, he just flipped out and bailed on me after I'd said-" Suddenly, Casey's expression went blank, and all the color drained from his face. "After I'd said something to him."

April laughed, and so did the others. "Uh-oh! What was it this time, Case?"

"Just something I'd said about him being a ninja." His head faced the floor, and for some reason, I still didn't believe him. I knew he was lying about something, but not quite sure what yet.

"Are you a ninja, Casey?" I asked.

"Heck, naw! I'm just fine without all that training crap!"

All the turtles and April laughed once again. "What about you, April? You a ninja?" I asked.

"No, I'm a Kunoichi, a female ninja."

"A female ninja!" All of a sudden, I was interested. I'd had no idea there was a name for a female ninja, and I also wanted to know more about possibly training to become one.

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of _Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)_**


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: So, after all the ideas for Scarlett's nickname, I've finally decided which one I like best! Thanks so much for all the encouragement and ideas I've received over her nickname. Honestly, I thought I was gonna get only one or two, but nope! Way more! Thanks everyone for their continued support of this story! Love y'all! Also, sorry for not updating yesterday. I had soccer tryouts and no time to write over the weekend 'cause me and my best friend got together to practice soccer. Updating schedules should be back to normal now!

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

"Let me meditate on it," were the words Master Splinter had said. They rang in my head all night and all morning once I woke up. April was very nice to me about becoming a kunoichi, after I began to ask her about being one. She told me how challenging it was both physically, mentally, and spiritually. Also that the guys usually made fun of her in the beginning of her training because she wasn't as good as they were, especially Raphael. I couldn't believe that Raphael would make fun of anyone at first, but then I started remembering some of the sarcastic comments he'd made to his brothers and me.

Once April was done telling me a bit more about herself, training to be a kunoichi, and the mutants as a whole, we both decided to go up to Master Splinter and ask him if he would teach me to be a female ninja. The turtles gathered around me, except for Raphael, who I later learned had gone to bed, and everyone had big smiles on their faces. I was astonished at the new friends I'd created and how much they all truly cared for me. I couldn't see any of them making fun of me, but I guess we'll just have to find out.

Master Splinter told me that he'd meditate on it and have an answer in the morning. I'm so excited and sure of it that he'll say yes! He smiled at me right before I left to go up-top, which must mean something. I wish Raphael would've been there to see the look on my face, or perhaps my family or Gabby. It's too bad I have to keep a secret, but I know I must.

I never thought that training to be a ninja would be my kind of thing, but truthfully I'm in it for the physical, spiritual, and mental training. I'm hoping that I can use the physical skills for self-defense and also for the soccer team once I go to college and the mental and spiritual for when I'm stressed out over school.

Eventually, I decided it was time to get up and put on some clothes. I wanted to wear my Southern-belle straw hat but knew that if I was going to become a kunoichi, I'd have to be wearing something different for the first training session. I put my mind to the test and attempted finding workout clothes in my closet, but all I had was cute and stylish jeans, dresses, shirts, and so on. Sneaking over to Gabby's closet and putting on some of her workout clothes, was not the best idea on my part, as it woke her up.

She groaned and nearly scared me half to death. "Scarlett... ugh... what're you doin'?" she asked.

"Alright, look, I'm just gonna go-" I cut off, realizing that I was about to spill on training to become a kunoichi. However, an idea soon popped into my head. "I'm going to a martial arts class! I don't have any workout clothes, so that's why I was getting yours." I trailed off near the end of the sentence.

Gabby then looked at me funny and said, "Okay, first of all, you coulda just woken me up and asked for my clothes. Second of all, you plus martial arts equals disaster, hon! Remember, you're a tough defender on the soccer team, always ready to knock someone out, right?"

"Yeah... what're you sayin'?"

"I'm not meaning to put you down or anything, but maybe you should think before doing some of the things you do. Martial arts? Like what kinda martial arts? Karate?"

"Ninjutsu."

The already strange look on her face suddenly became even more strange once I said that. "Yeah... okay. Girl, I get that you're trying something new, but you know that's gonna take stealth and whatnot, right? And whenever you try being stealthy or sneaky, it usually ends up with you banging your fists on the grass."

I laughed at that, realizing that she was right. "Yeah, I know whenever I try to be skillful or use footwork in soccer, I usually end up... messing up and banging my fists on the grass-"

"Yep!" She burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh either.

"But I really wanna try this. It doesn't just do things with your body physically, but also mentally and spiritually. And I think I could definitely use those things for college this year, to help cope with all the stress."

"Dang! I didn't know you were gonna get that deep! Alright, I believe in you, girl. If you feel this is what you wanna do, do it."

"Thanks! I'll try my best!"

"Yeah, maybe I should be getting into this myself! I need to lose a few anyway!"

"Haha! Whatever!" I yelled. "I gotta go."

"Bye," she said, smiling at me as I left.

I closed the door and made my way to the sewers. Gabby knows me better than anyone in this whole world, even better than my own parents. We tell each other everything and always have. She knows that unless I really enjoy something, I'll usually stop it. That's definitely true about me, and I started considering not doing Ninjutsu because of it. But I'll give it a go and see if I have what it takes.

* * *

I noticed that Casey and April both had gone home the night before, but that all the turtles and Master Splinter were there. From the moment I walked up, all the turtles ran to me and took me to Master Splinter. They all seemed so excited, and I was even more excited. I almost felt like squealing but tried keeping it down as Master Splinter came out of his room.

"Come in, Scarlett." Right when Splinter said those words, I heard Mikey gasp at the exact same time I did."

I walked in and felt the warm glow of the candle inside his room. Splinter was sitting at a funky table without chairs, and I leaned down to join him. There was a quiet hush to the room, that I couldn't help but grin at. It almost felt like my childhood all over again, but with new friends and a new family.

"I understand that you are very capable of being a kunoichi, Scarlett. Have you ever done any physical training before?"

"I've done soccer, and I play a couple other sports, but that's the only one I've actually trained for."

"I see. To become a kunoichi, you must be determined and stick to whatever you are working at. I will help you learn the basics, and get you on the right foot, but this job is mostly yours, not mine."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

He chuckled at that. "You may call me Sensei, though 'sir' might just work as well."

I smiled.

"Are you willing to take on the challenge of becoming a kunoichi?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Alright then. Training shall begin tomorrow."

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of** _ **Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)**_


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Y'all have no idea how much information I looked up about all these weapons! I feel like I know everything now about the Kusari-gama. Also, the turtles are 18 in this, just to clarify. ;)

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

I stayed with the Turtles and Splinter for a little while longer before leaving to go to my apartment. It was around lunch time when I got there, and Gabby asked me how the class was. I wasn't quite sure what to reply since we really hadn't done anything training-wise, so I just said that we'd gone around in a circle and told our names and interests.

We both went out to lunch and did some shopping afterward, arriving back around 3:00. I was tired from the long day I'd had, and Gabby was knocked out as well. The rest of the day was spent with Gabby searching around the hotel and all the neat things it had. There was a ballroom, dining rooms, and many other nice things. I thought that the Park Central Hotel was going to be dilapidated and not in good shape, but it was actually the nicest hotel I'd ever been in. The modern touches with the old vintage styles gave the decor and layout of it a nice touch. Gabby and I both were just in awe of the beauty of the hotel.

We both ate dinner in the hotel café, which was amazing, and then came back, took showers, and went to bed. I had no idea what I was in for with the Turtles the next day, but I was sure that whatever it was, it would be absolutely stupendous.

* * *

"I heard yesterday that you play soccer, Scarlett. For how long?" Master Splinter asked me.

"I started kicking around the ball in my yard and scoring on my Paw-paw when I was three but got on a team in first grade. And I've played ever since."

"Good, because no physical training before Ninjutsu can really be harmful and nearly impossible for the body. What sort of things do you see yourself accomplishing in Ninjutsu?"

"Well, I really just wanna find some peace with myself over school and whatnot. Also, self-defense and to get in shape before soccer season."

"Alright, today I was going to try you out on a weapon. Would you like that?"

"A weapon?!" I gasped. "Kinda like Raph and Mikey and the rest?"

He laughed. "Yes, everyone gets their own weapon."

"Yay!" I squealed.

"I will try you out on many different ones and see which weapon you are most comfortable fighting with. Let's go ahead and begin warm-ups."

* * *

After warm-ups, Sensei tried me out on all of the guy's weapons, except Mikey. Double Katana blades were a bit tricky for me, then he tried me on just a single blade and I did better, but still didn't feel very comfortable with the swinging. Next, he tried me on the Sais. Some part of me wanted Raphael's weapon terribly, just to show him I could, but I couldn't. I only spin them around on my fingers and jab them with great force only no accuracy whatsoever, which is what Master Splinter had said.

Thirdly, he tried me on Donnie's Bo staff. I was actually really good with the staff, and he complimented me on how well I could spin and whack it. My Mama was in Colorguard and was a Majorette in the marching band, and she taught me how to spin certain objects such as long poles and batons. There was a blade on the end of the staff that you pushed a button to get out, which I was alright with.

I probably would've gone with it, but I wanted something different from what someone else had. I told Master Splinter this and he moved on to a weapon I'd never seen before. He called it a "Kama." It was a basic piece of wood, about as long as my forearm, with a scythe-shaped blade attached to the end. For some reason, I was better with the double Kamas than just a single, probably because it was shorter than the Katanas.

Master Splinter taught me how to jab with them, and also how to block with one while stabbing with the other. I told him that I liked them, but that they weren't really what I was looking for. That one statement got him thinking hard about what weapon to choose next for me to try. He contemplated over it and looked through the weapons he had. Eventually, Sensei came back with the strangest thing I'd ever seen.

"This is a Kusari-gama."

"Woah… alright, you're gonna have to repeat that for me."

"A Kusari-gama. This weapon is not known as well as the others, but still exceeds in hand-to-hand combat."

I stared the weapon down over it's miraculous, yet odd, form. There was the Kama, which you held in your left hand, and a chain attached to that Kama which you held in your right hand. On the end of the chain was a spiked ball, only a couple inches long but effective, Master Splinter had said.

"How exactly are you supposed to use this?" I asked.

"Start swinging in your right hand."

"Alright." I began swinging and almost felt as though I were a little cowgirl attempting to rope some cattle.

"Good! Now try to fling the chain towards this." He held out a long, thin piece of wood vertically.

I kept swinging until I was ready to lunge the chain forward. It instantly wrapped around.

"Excellent! You are doing well with this."

"Well, when I was little I always wanted to be a rancher or farmer, and had a little cowgirl outfit all my own," I said. "Those were the good ole days. I kept a big, long rope in my room and would go outside and practice roping all the time. Maybe that's where I got it." I smiled at the memories of me going out in my yard and practicing.

Sensei chuckled. "Perhaps. Now, with the Kama, you can use this to block, like I already showed you. You can also, once you have your opponent snared, or their weapon snared in your chain, finish them off with one blow of the Kama blade."

We practiced a couple times going back and forth between trapping with the chain and slicing with the Kama. I fell in love with this weapon instantly and also adored how unique it was.

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of _Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)_**


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey, so this chapter is gonna revolve around Raph and Scarlett. How often do y'all want Raph x Scarlett chapters? Also, if y'all have any ideas for chapters or characters or anything, just put it in the comments. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _Raphael's P.O.V._

My brothers and I were sitting on the couch and attempting to watch TV while Mikey was chattering away over what nickname he should give Scarlett. I'm happy for Scarlett, and I've gotten used to her being around more and more; the questions and thoughts about her have almost all gone away.

As soon as we heard footsteps echoing the lair, my brothers and I flung up off the couch, heading towards the entrance of the dojo. Scarlett seemed excited about her weapon as Master Splinter presented it to her.

"A Kusari-gama." We all cheered and clapped as Sensei fit the chain and Kama in her two hands. Mikey then ran up to her, and in Master Splinter's voice, said, "And your new nickname is… drumroll, please… Peach!"

"Oh, my God! It's perfect! I love it, Mikey. It's so true, though."

"Yep, a Georgia Peach."

* * *

Once we'd all settled down from her weapon ceremony, I wanted to talk to Scarlett privately. I don't know why, but I feel different around her. I'm myself with her, but at the same time not; I'm comfortable with her, but at the same time not.

Master Splinter went to the kitchen to watch while Mikey cooked lunch, and Scarlett, my brothers, and I were on the couch waiting. I didn't want my brothers to know that I liked spending time with her, so I just asked her quietly when they weren't paying attention if she'd wanna come to the dojo and practice.

"Sure!" She got up with her weapons and started heading towards the dojo with me.

On the way, she asked questions about Ninjutsu and what we do as Ninjas. I told her that we fight local crime to keep the city safe, but to also have a little fun while doing it. She laughed at that and said butt-kicking sounded like a whole lot of fun.

I wanted to see what kind of a fighter she was and to know what I was going up against. "Go easy on me," she said when we were about to begin the first duel. I saw the nervous look on her face and couldn't believe I was looking at the same person who'd fought off two rapists in the alleyway.

"Alright," I said.

Almost instantaneously, Scarlett began swinging her chain around. I was trying to distract myself from it and focus on finding her weak spot, but couldn't because I didn't know when she was going to swing it at me or when she was going to use her Kama. I didn't want to hurt her or anything but knew that I'd have to step up my game if I wanted to win.

Just as I raised my Sai and began charging towards Scarlett, she swung her chain back and it immediately wrapped around my arm. The pain was so intense that I swear I heard my arm screeching out in agony from the blow. My eyes closed and I felt my body being pulled forward by the chain, by Scarlett.

Right when the pain started to fade away, a cold, intensely sharp blade was on the edge of splitting my neck in two. Cognitive thoughts and blood soon flowed to my brain and I realized that Scarlett had her Kama pressed slightly into the upper skin of my neck and that I was facing the floor, the only thing holding me her chain.

"Thanks for going easy on me," a devilish voice I somewhat recognized harshly, yet melodically, whispered in my ear.

With an evil, menacing smirk planted gently on her lips, Scarlett unwrapped my arm and helped me up. I stood in awe, horror, amazement, and bewilderment at her aggression and determination to win, to fight. No one had ever fought me like that before, and nothing I'd expect from a girl. How had she gone from being so nervous to so ready to win? I wondered silently in my head. I then gasped, realizing it was a trick.

Scarlett giggled when my eyes met hers. "Nice, huh? I fooled ya."

"No kiddin'," I replied, still in shock at her game. I thought over the fight and tried to figure out what had gotten me off track besides her tricks, and that's when I realized it: her weapon. The constant swinging was a distraction and set me off totally from the real threat. No longer did I feel that I had to be gentle with her, but rather, a sudden surge of prideful anger went through me, telling me that I could defeat any and everyone. "Not this time," I mumbled under my breath.

The first thing I saw was a flash of silver, Scarlett's chain, and then her body on the ground. I'd slid down beneath the swinging of her weapon, and swept my foot under her legs.

I raised myself back up, feeling proud of what I had done, but that was soon gone when she shrieked, "Ow! Oh, now you're asking for it!"

Scarlett threw her weapons to the floor and lunged herself at me, slewing me over like a pile of rocks. It was almost as if I didn't weight anything to her, and the anger I saw in her fiery emerald eyes was enough to make even Master Splinter cry. I couldn't really focus on what was happening, but knew that if I didn't stop her, we would both be in serious trouble with Sensei.

"Scarlett!" I yelped, prying her hands from my neck.

Just as I was about to get the rest of her off me, Scarlett flung backward and sat herself down. Her head hung in sorrow and what seemed to be an apology. "I'm sorry, Raph. I... I just wanted to win really bad."

When I looked at Scarlett during that one moment, I didn't see her, I saw myself just a year or two ago when I'd become so mad that I'd lost to Leo that I threw myself at him. "It's alright, we all have those moments, right?"

She smiled and looked up. "Yeah, I guess. You're not mad?"

"Nah... I've done the same thing with my brothers a bunch of times. I get it, you wanna win so bad that your mind just loses all control."

"Exactly," she replied. I sat down beside her and stayed there for a few moments in empathetic silence until she had to leave.

* * *

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling while thinking about Scarlett. All the previous questions I'd had about her faded away as new ones came in. She was so like me; I could see myself in her so well, and I felt like we understood each other. Her aggression and determination towards me was enough, but her strength to knock me over like that was another story entirely. I could tell that she was going to be a skilled fighter already, just in the need of training.

I couldn't seem to get my mind off her personality, fighting spirit, and skills. They all mesmerized me but shocked me at the same time. How? Why? That's when I realized the problem.

* * *

"If the novel has a theme it is that of survival. What makes some people come through catastrophes and others, apparently just as able, strong and brave go under? It happens in every upheaval. Some people survive; others don't. What qualities are in those who fight their way through triumphantly that are lacking in those that go under? I only know that survivors used to call that quality 'gumption.' So I wrote about people who had gumption and people who didn't."

 **~ Margaret Mitchell, author of Gone With the Wind ~ (1936)**


	9. Authors note! Please read!

Hey, y'all. I'm so sorry this isn't an update but I just really didn't wanna leave my readers in the dark over this story. It's discontinued because I simply have no ambition for it. I'm really sorry if you're into it. I'll leave it up here for others to enjoy, and please continue to leave comments. :) However, if you love my writing and want to see the characters Scarlett and Raphael some more, go to my account Shiloh Grace and read my story "I Have Done It All for You." **The links to my story and my other account are on my profile.** It contains Scarlett and Raphael, yet this time, in the 1800s. It's a Beauty and the Beast fanfiction instead, with Raphael as the beast instead of a ninja turtle. I've got a lot of ambition over this one, and have actually been thinking of the plot and characters for several years. This story: "Praline Hair, Emerald Eyes, and a Bad Attitude" was just a spur-of-the-moment thing I felt like writing. However, this new one already has over 13,000 words and it's going great. Feel free to message me at any time. :)


End file.
